Technical Field to Which the Invention Belongs
This invention relates to an IC tag which can record data based on communications and transmit recorded data. More particularly, it relates to a coin-shaped IC tag which is usable as a medium (a substitute for money) for paying out, for example, gaming mobile objects such as xe2x80x9cpachinko (Japanese upright pinball game)xe2x80x9d balls or medals for use in the game of a pachinko machine or a slot machine in a gaming hall, and a method of manufacturing the coin-shaped IC tag.
Heretofore, there have been circular IC tags each of which records data and also updates and transmits recorded data. Since, however, the general structure of the IC tag is fabricated by covering an IC module with a synthetic resin material, it is light in weight.
In the ordinary use of the IC tag, this IC tag is held by appropriate holding means, and hence, no fault is caused in the operation of communications. However, in a case where the IC tag is used as a substitute for a coin (cash), namely, as a value medium, and where it is thrown in and rolled in use similar to the coin, it cannot be stably rolled on account of its light weight. This poses the problem that inferior operations occur in the transmission and reception of data.
Another problem is that, when the IC tag is used as the substitute for the coin (cash), the IC tag feels less valuable due to the light weight.
According to aspect of an embodiment of the invention a coin-shaped IC tag can be endowed with a predetermined weight, thereby ensuring a normal operation and affording a satisfactory feeling of weightiness as a value medium. The invention also includes a method of manufacturing the coin-shaped IC tag.
According to one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a coin-shaped IC tag comprising an IC packaging base member in which an electronic circuit for communicating data and for recording data is mounted on a base material; a high specific gravity resin material whose specific gravity is increased by mixing a material of high specific gravity into a resin material, and which is formed into a flat shape; an IC tag core which is formed by joining the high specific gravity resin material in the flat shape and the IC packaging base member; and a covering which is formed of a resin material at, at least, an outer peripheral edge of a surface of the IC tag core so as to present a coin shape.
In one aspect of the present invention, the base material of the IC packaging base member includes any of an ordinary substrate, a resinous substrate, a resinous film, and other base materials each of which can mount the electronic circuit including an antenna.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the flat shape of the high specific gravity resin material includes, not only a disc shape, but also any of the shape of a triangle, a tetragon, and a polygon having five or more sides.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the IC tag core can also be formed by joining the IC packaging base member onto one surface of the high specific gravity resin material in the flat shape.
In a further aspect of the present invention, it is also possible to form two members out of the high specific gravity resin material in the flat shape, and to form the IC tag core by interposing the IC packaging base member between the two members.
In a further aspect of the present invention, as the covering of the IC tag core, the outer peripheral edge can be covered with the resin material so as to present the coin shape (for example, a circular shape or an oval shape).
In a further aspect of the present invention, one surface of the IC tag core can be covered in addition to the above covering of the outer peripheral edge. Further, a literal graphic (for example, the amount of money, the name of a hall, or a logogram) can be formed of the covering resin material.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the resin material for covering the surface of the IC tag core so as to present the coin shape can be a colorable resin material so as to prevent the appearance of the design of the coin-shaped IC tag from being spoiled due to the color of the IC tag core.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the IC tag core is worked by heating under pressure, whereby the interfaces of the two members of the high specific gravity resin material are brought into contact and are bonded by fusion bonding. More specifically, in a case where the base material of the IC packaging base member is formed of a resinous film and where the IC tag core is worked by heating under pressure, the resinous film of the IC packaging base member is fused and removed from the interfaces. When the heating under pressure is further continued, the interfaces of the two members of the high specific gravity resin material can be brought into contact and can be bonded by fusion bonding.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the IC packaging base member and the high specific gravity resin material can be bonded by fusion bonding in such a way that ultrasonic waves are projected onto the IC tag core.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the IC packaging base member is formed by coating both surfaces of the resinous film with a binder and mounting the electronic circuit on both the surface of the resinous film, and the IC packaging base member is interposed between two molded compacts formed of the high specific gravity resin material in the flat shape, whereby the IC packaging base member and the two molded compacts can be bonded by the binder so as to form the IC tag core. That is, when the binder for mounting the electronic circuit on the resinous film being the base material is applied onto both the surfaces of the resinous film, it can be utilized also for bonding the high specific gravity resin material.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the IC packaging base members are formed by successively mounting and arraying the electronic circuits on a resinous film having a tape shape, and the respective pairs of molded compacts are opposed to each other in correspondence with the mounted and arrayed electronic circuits from above and below the resinous film and are heated under pressure, whereby the pairs of molded compacts and the corresponding IC packaging base members can be bonded so as to form the IC tag cores and also to separate the IC tag cores from the tape-shaped resinous film. That is, the IC tag cores are separated from the tape-shaped resinous base material simultaneously with the bonding working based on the heating under pressure, whereby working for the separation can be dispensed with.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the IC packaging base members of the tape-shaped resinous film are continuously conveyed, and the respective pairs of molded compacts are supplied during the conveyance, whereby the IC tag cores can be successively manufactured. That is, the IC tag cores can be mass-produced.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the coin-shaped IC tag according to this invention can be manufactured by injection molding in such a way that the IC tag core is inserted in a metal mold into which the covering resin material is poured.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the outer surface of each of the two molded compacts made of the high specific gravity resin material, except the interface thereof, is covered with the covering resin material by, for example, injection molding (dichroic molding), and the IC packaging base member is interposed between the two molded compacts, whereupon the molded compacts and the IC packaging base member can be bonded.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a coin-shaped IC tag. The coin-shaped IC tag comprises: an IC packaging base member in which an electronic circuit for communicating data and for recording data is mounted on a base material; a high specific gravity resin material whose specific gravity is increased by mixing a material of high specific gravity into a resin material, and which is formed into a flat shape; an IC tag core which is formed by joining the high specific gravity resin material in the flat shape and said IC packaging base member; and a covering which is formed of a resin material at, at least, an outer peripheral edge of a surface of said IC tag core so as to present a coin shape.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a coin-shaped IC tag. The coin-shaped IC tag comprises: an IC tag core, the IC tag core comprising: an IC packaging base member including a base and an electronic circuit for communicating data and for recording data, the electronic circuit mounted on the base; a high specific gravity resin layer joined to the IC packaging base member, the high specific gravity resin layer having a specific gravity greater than about 2.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of manufacturing a coin-shaped IC tag. The method comprises the steps of: forming an IC packaging base member, the IC packaging base member including an electronic circuit for communicating data and for recording data and a resinous base with the electronic circuit mounted thereon; providing a first high specific gravity resin member on a first side of the IC packaging base member and a second high specific gravity resin member on a second side of the IC packaging base member; and bonding the first and second high specific gravity base members and the resinous base.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of manufacturing a coin-shaped IC tag. The method comprises the steps of: coating a first side and a second side of a resinous base with a binder; mounting an electronic circuit for communicating data and recording data on the resinous base; applying a first high specific gravity resin member on the first side and a second high specific gravity resin member on the second side whereby the first and second high specific gravity resin members are bonded by the binder.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of manufacturing a coin-shaped IC tag. The method comprises the steps of: coating a first side and a second side of a resinous base with a binder; mounting an electronic circuit for communicating data and recording data on the resinous base; applying a first high specific gravity resin member on the first side and a second high specific gravity resin member on the second side whereby the first and second high specific gravity resin members are bonded by the binder.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of manufacturing a coin-shaped IC tag. The method comprises the steps of: successively mounting and arraying electronic circuits on a tape-shaped resinous film to provide a plurality of IC packaging base members; arranging respective pairs of high specific gravity resin members on opposing sides of a respective IC packaging base member of the plurality of base members; and bonding respective pairs of high specific gravity resin members with a respective IC packaging base member of the plurality of base members to form a plurality of IC tag cores.
According to another embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of manufacturing a coin-shaped IC tag. The method comprises the steps of: providing an IC tag core, the IC tag core comprising: an IC packaging base member including a base and an electronic circuit for communicating data and for recording data, the electronic circuit mounted on the base; and a high specific gravity resin layer joined to the IC packaging base member; and covering the IC tag core with a covering resin.
The different aspects of performance of the coin-shaped IC tag according to this invention can be combined as desired.